


Feuerwerk

by Bincxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bincxn/pseuds/Bincxn
Summary: Felix stood there silently in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open slightly. Craziness he had expected, but this was ridiculous.





	Feuerwerk

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language. Please point out major grammar mistakes if you find them, thanks!

Chan had been way too enthusiastic about the whole idea. ‘It’ll be great, mate. Everyone really wants you to come so they can finally meet you. Also, there’s no way I’ll let you spent New Years Eve at home alone.’ Chan’s face had worn an expression that left no room for argument.  So, Felix didn’t try to argument.

 

That’s how he found himself in front of apartment 48, which was Chan’s apartment. He knew it had a balcony which viewed towards the grand river on the other side of the street, past a small plaza on which a few groups already had made themselves comfortable. Evidently waiting for the big firework that was always happening just past the river’s shore at midnight, as Chan had proudly told him. In a few hours the place would be absolutely packed, Felix was sure of that.

Purposefully slowly, Felix made his way up the many stairs towards Chan’s apartment after seeing an ‘Out of Order’ sign in front of the elevator. Admittingly he didn’t mind the stairs so much. Felix hadn’t been in South Korea for too long and barely knew anyone aside from Chan. Therefore, Felix was about to enter a room filled with virtually complete strangers. Sure, Chan had told him plenty about his friends but he hadn’t met any of them personally. Though Chan had told him especially much about Changbin, since Chan was adamant that Felix and him would get along great together. Given, Chan may have said it more like ‘You two will fall in love instantly, you’re perfect for each other, mate’ but Felix liked to be realistic: Chan often got way too excited about other people’s relationships and he was sure this was just another one of his delusions.

When he finally arrived in front of the apartment door, he could already hear a big ruckus coming from the inside. Friends of Chan’s must be crazy, Felix knew that, but this ruckus made him rethink coming here. While he was wondering if that shriek, he had just heard, indicated that someone had been murdered, the decision of knocking or walking away was taken out of his hands. The door in front of him flew open with so much force, he could hear it crashing into whatever was behind it. He heard Chan yell ‘YA, BE CAREFUL WITH MY STUFF!’ distantly. There was clattering coming from another doorway and he heard slightly panicked laughter coming from somewhere in the room at the end of the corridor.

‘Ah, you must be Felix! Chan told us about you, come in!’ He was vigorously dragged into the corridor; the door flew back into its closed position behind him and Felix needed a second to comprehend what was happening. His eyes wandered down to the hand that grabbed his arm, not too hard but still strong enough to let him know that there was no escaping this. ‘Hey y’all, Felix is here!’ the person in front of him, who was half a head smaller than him, yelled into the room they had just entered. It was the living room in which party decorations were messily hanging everywhere. The couch and table in the right corner were completely covered in confetti and on the sideboard, drinks and food had been prepared. The hand disappeared from his arm when Chan stepped out of a room to the left. Chan immediately started walking towards him. ‘Finally, we’ve been waiting for you, mate.’ Chan draped his arm around his shoulder. ‘Everyone, this is Felix, as you all know already.’ Then Chan turned towards him and started introducing everyone to Felix. ‘It’s good to finally meet you all’ Felix stated once Chan was done.

An awkward silence filled the room for a second when they heard a faint clanging followed by what sounded like water coming in contact with a hot stove. ‘Oh shit’ Jeongin cursed and rushed towards what Felix thought was the kitchen. ‘Wait, you’ve got stuff on the stove and are not watching it?! I taught you better than that!  AND NO CURSING!’ Woojin bellowed and rushed after Jeongin and suddenly, as if someone spoke the magic word, all hell broke loose again. ‘Did you take the popcorn out of the microwave, Seungmin?’ ‘We had popcorn in the microwave?’ ‘Does someone else smell something burned?’ ‘What do you mean the microwave is set to one hour?!’ ‘What the hell happened with this confetti here?! JISUNG YOU’RE GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP LATER!’ ‘Yo Minho, did you bring the fireworks?’ ‘What fireworks?’ ‘Chan the toilet paper is empty again!’ ‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON’T HAVE FIREWORKS?!’

Felix stood there silently in the middle of the room with his mouth hanging open slightly. Craziness he had expected, but this was ridiculous. ‘Hey ‘Lix come here, you want to drink something?’ Changbin, the one who had dragged him in here in the first place, took ahold of his arm yet again and softly tugged him towards the not confetti-stained corner of the room. ‘Make yourself comfortable, I’ll get you something nice.’ He disappeared for a moment in which Felix sat down in one of the comfy armchairs that were placed right next to the large balcony doors. Changbin reentered carrying two glasses, one of which he pushed into Felix’s hand before he parked himself in the armchair next to Felix. ‘They’re always like this, let’s just hope they’re not setting fire to something again.’ Changbin murmured into his direction, clearly trying to not let anyone else hear it. Felix just nodded slowly and took a sip from the drink Changbin had brought him. ‘Wait, is this…?’ Felix made eye contact with Changbin for the first time, who nodded happily. ‘Yeah, Chan told me you like this stuff some time ago, so I brought it for today’ a soft smile formed on Changbin’s face and Felix watched mesmerized as Changbin’s hard facial features turned soft and gave him a gentle look.  For a fleeting moment, Felix cursed Chan. Now that he took a closer look at Changbin, he realized that Chan might have been right. While, when not smiling, he looked quite dark and scary even, when he smiled, his face turned into something so gentle and cute even, that Felix wasn’t sure if he could deal with it. Not to mention Changbin’s endearing attempt to make him feel welcome by bringing his favorite drink. ‘It’s still some time until midnight, why don’t we spent it getting to know each other?’ Changbin offered. Felix broke free of his thoughts and refocused his gaze onto Changbin. His head was resting on his propped-up hand. He observed Felix with a questioning look, small smile on his lips. He looked cute, especially with the gentle look that he directed towards him and Felix nearly choked because he wasn’t sure he liked what was happening to his heart. ‘I would like that’ he answered without really thinking. Before he could regret being so forward however, Changbin smiled brightly at him, clapping his hands one time. ‘Very good!’ A smile manifested itself on Felix’s face and he knew, it wasn’t going to vanish anytime soon. A ticklish sensation started to fill his body and he felt warm and comfortable loosing himself in those curiously gentle eyes. He somehow didn’t feel nervous about coming here anymore at all.

 

The hours until midnight passed quickly, more quickly than Felix had expected them to. He spent the time curled up in his armchair talking with Changbin. They had been totally engrossed with each other, finding out the many similarities and few differences between them. Trying to make each other laugh and at some point, subtly starting to touch each other’s hands or arms again and again. It was like magic, like Felix had found a missing part of himself in Changbin. How he could feel so drawn to someone he didn’t even know for more than 3 hours, he didn’t know. His face hurt from smiling so much, his body felt ticklish all over and his head was on a soft pink cloud.

They had just been in an engaging conversation about one of Changbin’s and (surprisingly) also Felix’s favorite rapper, when someone waved a hand in-between their faces. ‘Hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but it’ll be midnight soon. Let’s go to the balcony’ Chan send a not-so-subtle smirk towards Felix, knowing he had predicted this attraction between Changbin and Felix right. It dawned on Felix, that he would be hearing about this for a long time and made a mental note to try and avoid Chan’s place in the upcoming months.

Changbin and Felix made their way onto the balcony and stood close to the railing facing towards the river where the fireworks were going to be. As expected, the plaza before it was completely packed with people. Chan’s apartment felt like having a VIP seat. Felix realized that he was probably standing too close to Changbin, their shoulders not just brushing against each other but rather being in constant touch. It gave him a warm, tickling sensation in said place. He couldn’t find it in himself to move away.

When the last minute before midnight started, everyone began to count down. Unknowing to Changbin and Felix, behind them Jisung had sneaked back into the living room and started too munch away on all the snacks the others had prepared. Jeongin, protector of snacks and sweets, had been happily counting down the seconds with everyone else, when he noticed a shady figure close to the snack-sideboard. Taken by the urge to protect the snacks from the shady blackhole that was Jisung (and because he wanted to eat them all himself) Jeongin rushed inside and tackled Jisung trying to snatch back the snacks. ‘Jisssuuung you can’t eat them all, you damn glutton!’ Within a few seconds the two were passionately fighting over the snacks, arms flailing around. Then, Jisung landed a strong push and Jeongin fell backwards into an unsuspecting Hyunjin who had been trying his hardest to ignore the two fighting idiots while clapping along to the countdown.

The force of the flying maknae hurtling into him, thrust him sidelong into Seungmin who had been peacefully sipping that sketchy juice that he himself had brought along but had forbidden anyone else from touching. Hyunjin put an exasperated hand to his temple while seemingly falling to the ground in slow-motion. He suspected he knew that this would end in chaos, as always. Seungmin was caught off guard by Hyunjin colliding heavily with him. Though it was probably more the ‘juice’ in his veins that made him spill his drink towards Woojin, and not the collision with Hyunjin (though he would never admit to that later).

Woojin, who had been proudly showing off his completely new and expensive coat to everyone that evening, had just put on said coat because he had been getting cold on the balcony. That was, as it turns out, a fatal error. Seungmin’s drink landed on the side and front of his coat, which was, sadly, made out of material that absorbed fluids easily. For a second it felt as if time was standing still. Every head (expects for Jisung’s; he was concentrated on stuffing his face) turned towards Woojin. Then, an eerily quiet gasp left his mouth, followed by a not-at-all-ear-splitting-and-totally-manly scream.

Chan, who instantly panicked, rushed towards Woojin in order to help him rescue what was still rescuable (and to make sure to not get the attention of the whole neighborhood). In his rush not to get the police called on them though, he completely overlooked Minho, who was carrying a bowl full of snacks which Jeongin had ordered him to hide from Jisung. Chan, in his messy attempt to get to Woojin, practically removed Minho’s legs away from under him. The bowl Minho had been carrying in a death grip with a more than annoyed expression, managed to free itself and now sailed towards Hyunjin who had just gotten back onto his feet, still massaging his temple. When Hyunjin noticed the bowl that had taken course towards his head, he reflexively tried to catch and protect his face at the same time. His hands awkwardly and totally uncoordinated hit the bowl and made it sail even higher. Seungmin smiled lazily after the bowl, stretching out his arms to catch it. Admittingly, he had had all the time to coordinate the catch but he still missed the bowl. It fell with a loud bang onto the floor, the snacks within were catapulted into every direction.

Felix, now standing with his back towards the railing, watched, in a strange form of déjà-vu, as the chaos unfolded before him. Something, he knew that much, was seriously wrong with these people. Distantly he heard cheering and explosions in the sky. He felt a hand slowly intertwine with his, a breath brushing over his cheek, a ‘Happy New Year, ‘lix’ whispered into his ear and then he felt an oh-so soft touch on his cheek. The source of this touch, he knew, was the sweet pair of lips he had watched talking all evening long. A smile broke free onto his mouth, he squeezed the hand that was interlocked with his once and he got a gentle squeeze in return. The hand then disappeared and Felix took the opportunity to touch his cheek with his freed hand, wondering if he only felt a tomato or if he looked the part too. Smiling dreamily and probably looking like a lovesick idiot he watched Changbin walk towards the living room, hands in the air and yelling ‘YA, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?!  CAN’T WE HAVE AT LEAST ONE NORMAL MEETING?!’.

No one seemed to pay him any mind though and Felix observed how Changbin teamed up with Chan in trying to pry Woojin’s hands off his stained coat. Just when Felix turned to see where the renewed shrieking came from, a creamy piece of cake landed in his face and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. He heard Jisung yell something in his direction but he couldn’t make out his words through the noise of everything else. Chan started yelling something about throwing cakes at Jisung, Woojin’s coat totally forgotten. The latter was sitting on the ground clutching the coat to his chest sobbing like someone dear to him had just died. Minho could be seen trying to hold Hyunjin back from strangling Jisung, who was running around the living room like a mad squirrel. Jeongin was curled up in the corner contently munching the snacks he had saved from Jisung. Meanwhile Seungmin clumsily tried to sneak out of the living room, doubtlessly trying to escape being part of the cleaning crew. Felix eyes roamed back in Changbin’s direction and he caught his eyes instantly. Despite the raging mess around them Changbin threw him a smile that radiated pure joy. Without really thinking, he felt giddiness rise inside of him, he felt his eyes crinkle and his mouth widen into a big smile.

This was a New Years Eve that he would certainly never forget.


End file.
